


The Seven Husbands of Regina Mills

by immortal__beloved



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Angst, Bisexual Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Lesbian Emma Swan, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Physical Abuse, Queer Themes, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, The Seven Husbands of Evelyn Hugo AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortal__beloved/pseuds/immortal__beloved
Summary: Aging and reclusive Hollywood movie icon Regina Mills is finally ready to tell the truth about her glamorous and scandalous life. When she chooses unknown magazine reporter Sabine River for the job, no one in the journalism community is more astounded than Sabine herself. Why her? Why now? Sabine is not exactly on top of the world. Her husband, Naveen, has left her, and her career has stagnated. Regardless of why Regina has chosen her to write her biography, Sabine is determined to use this opportunity to jump-start her career.Summoned to Regina’s Upper East Side apartment, Sabine listens as Regina unfurls her story: from making her way to Los Angeles in the 1960s to her decision to leave show business in the late 80s, and, of course, the seven husbands along the way. Regina's life unfolds—revealing a ruthless ambition, an unexpected friendship, and a great forbidden love. (This is an overall Regina Mills and Swanqueen story with an amazing Stablequeen friendship)
Relationships: Daniel Colter/Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Huntsman | Sheriff Graham, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Leopold, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Mad Hatter | Jefferson, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Pinocchio | August Booth, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Prince Charming | David Nolan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Seven Husbands of Regina Mills

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the Seven Husbands of Evelyn Hugo so much and often found myself comparing Evelyn to Regina. I just knew I had to write this version of the story. A little forewarning that the parts with Sabine (Monique) are going to be fairly similar to the book, however I will be taking more creative liberties when it comes to telling Regina's backstory. I also want to note that for creative purposes Sabine is going to be mixed. I feel as if that was such an important part of Monique's identity in the book and I didn't want to take away from that. Happy reading!

I was sitting at my desk and I most definitely should have been working on the new puff piece I was given by Mallory, but the article about Regina Mills auctioning off her gowns caught my eye. It was too tempting so I let my resolve slip, pushed my work aside and dived into the article about Hollywood's most alluring woman...

“Regina Mills film Legend and all around star has been silent for a very long time. 60s ‘it girl’ appears to have become a recluse in her old age. The first time that she is heard of in years is after the death of her son Henry. Henry suffered from an advanced form of Leukemia and sadly passed away at the age of 41. Mills is planning to auction off her 10 most memorable gowns and is donating the profits to American Cancer Society. Those looking to purchase her gowns are not only getting a beautiful garment, but are also getting a piece of Mills herself. Many of these gowns were worn in pivotal points in her life. It is not unknown to the world the many scandals and stories of Regina Mills. Her seven marriages have been the talk of many tabloids. Her longest marriage was with film producer Daniel Colter. The two shared a son, Henry Colter, who is no doubt the reason for this auction. 

Born Regina Morales in 1938, the daughter of Puerto Rican immigrants, Mills grew up in the slums of New York City in the South Bronx. By 1959 she was discovered in Hollywood and became a whole new woman. She dyed her hair blonde, was only referred to as Regina Mills, and she had every man around the corner chasing after her. She was a part of the elite. No one dare forget the name Regina Mills. 

Mills remained in the spotlight for over three decades before retiring in the late ‘80s and disappearing with the last man she has ever married, writer August Wayne Booth, older foster brother of three-time Oscar-winning actress Emma Swan. Now widowed from her seventh husband, Mills resides in Boston. 

Remarkably beautiful and the epitome of Hollywood Glamour and daring sexuality, Mills has and will always be the source of fascination for moviegoers all over the world. This auction is expected to raise upward of three million dollars from just 10 dresses. If that doesn’t tell you how fascinating Regina Mills is then I don’t know what will.”

After finishing the article I had very little time to think about it before Mallory came traipsing through the office, the sound of her heels clicking on the linoleum tiles alerting every one of her presence. Mallory knew she was powerful, she knew she held the attention of the room with just those clicks of her heels on the floor. She stopped next to my desk and spoke. 

“Can you accompany me to my office?”

I looked around at my coworkers sitting behind their desks around me because surely she wasn’t addressing me, but still I pointed to myself and dumbly asked, “do you mean me?”

Mallory sighed as if my question pained her. She was a woman that did not suffer fools. “Yes, Sabine. That is exactly why I specifically asked, ‘Sabine can you accompany me to my office?’”

“Oh, I apologize I was rather distracted. I did not hear the part where you addressed my by name. Yes I will join you in your office.”

Mallory says nothing and turns on her four inch heels, that are probably worth more money than the rent I pay for my apartment, and stalks back to her office leaving me to scramble for my notepad and hurry after her. 

Mallory Fyre is the type of person you notice as soon as she enters a room. It is not only her unconventional beauty, but the obvious power she holds. When looking at her you know that she is someone important. I have looked up to her for about as long as I can remember. She is someone that you just can't help but admire. Each day I work for her at Firedrake I feel inspired. Having a strong, kickass woman in charge makes me feel as if I can do just about anything. I feel like I may finally achieve what I have been working for in all my years of journalism. 

Lost in my thoughts of admiration, I stumble when Mallory gestures and tells me to take a seat. I am undeniably nervous as I fall into the hard, black chair and glance up at Mallory as she takes a dignified seat behind her desk. I straighten my back, calm myself, cross my legs and let Mallory lead this conversation. 

“So, baffling turn of events,” she states, glancing up at me from her computer. “Regina Mills’ people contacted me inquiring about a feature. An exclusive interview.”

Seeing as I was just reading about Regina Mills and the fact that she has practically become a recluse at the age of 79, I am shocked. My first reaction is to blurt out the words  _ no fucking way _ and also  _ why on Earth are you relaying this information to me out of all people?  _ Instead I ask, “What does this exclusive interview entail?”

“I am assuming it has something to do with her gown auctioning business that she has going on” Mallory sighs. “She has just recently lost her son to a form of blood cancer and is donating the proceeds to the American Cancer Society.”

“I know I was reading about that moments ago,” I admit. “But they won't confirm for certain what she wants to discuss?”

Mallory lets out another one of her long suffering sighs and shakes her head, “all they tell me is that Regina has something she wants to say. The woman is an enigma that's for certain.”

All I can think is that Regina Mills is a fucking star. She can do whatever she pleases and she doesn’t have to necessarily ‘say’ anything for people to listen. I decide to keep that thought to myself and keep my fangirling over Regina to a minimum. 

“This cover could be great for Firedrake, right? I mean Regina Mills doesn’t just go to anybody. She chose us out of all other magazines. The woman is a  _ star.  _ And wasn’t she married like eight times? That alone radiates bad bitch energy.” Okay well so much for being professional and  _ not  _ fangirling over Regina Mills. 

Mallory just rolls her eyes at my excitement, “she had seven husbands and yes this could be great for us. But there is a catch,” Mallory pauses. “Try and bear with me.”

I squirm under the intense gaze my boss is giving me, “why do I feel like you are about to drop a bomb on me,” I chuckle uncomfortably. 

“Regina requested you specifically for this interview.”

I must have heard Mallory wrong. Right? Why, out of all people, would Regina want  _ me  _ to interview her? I have had one very successful piece that she may have read about physician-assisted suicide. Oh god. Did Regina fucking Mills read my work. Hold on. Regina Mills knows who I am. I automatically start sweating and remind myself that I need to pull it together. I know I need to work on my confidence. Especially with everything that has happened recently, but still I stutter, “m-me?”

“I am going to be completely honest with you Sabine. My reaction was very similar. Please try not to take that personally.”

I still felt affronted. I may not be the most successful and I lack confidence in certain areas, but I know I am a damn good writer when I need to be. I do understand where she is coming from, however. My work has not been splashed on the front pages enough for me to get recognized and  _ requested _ by Regina. 

Working at Firedrake has been my big opportunity to finally make something of myself and I have only been at it for a little over a year. My writing during the year I have been here has been fairly subpar. I have mostly worked on puff pieces, nothing of true value. I want to make real change with my writing and Firedrake, with their bold articles and inclusivity, made me believe that I can make something of myself. I am puzzled about Regina’s interest in me. Enough to be both nervous and excited to meet the elusive woman. 

Mallory interrupts me from my thoughts, “look kid. We love you here at Firedrake. You know that. You are destined to be great and I see so much potential in you. It's just… I didn’t think it was a bright idea for this to be your first big piece. I was hoping to get one of our more experienced writers on this. So I sent Regina a list of our more higher ups and her response was more than shocking.”

Mallory flips her computer screen around so that I can read an email from what I am assuming is Regina’s publicist. The email contains one sentence and my eyes become as wide as saucers as I read, “It’s Sabine River or Regina’s out.”

Mallory crossed her arms and gave me a look that could bring the Queen of England to her knees, “would you like to tell me what is going on here?” She scrutinizes me, “Do you know Regina Mills personally?”

I stutter, “no! Do you think I would have been saying all of those ridiculous statements earlier if I did? Honestly I adore her, but she is a bit before my time. I have only seen a few of her movies, but her curious life story transcends. I don’t understand why, after years of silence and not accepting interviews, she chose me.”

Mallory pinches between her eyes, “you are from Los Angeles correct? Is there any way at all you are connected to her?”

“I mean I assume not. The only possibility is that she knew my father. He was a still photographer on movie sets. There is a chance that he worked on the set of one of her movies, but it’s unlikely they would have interacted much. I can always ask my mom for further clarification.”

Mallory perks up and looks at me expectantly, “can you text her now?”

A little warily, with Mallorys expectant eyes on me, I slip my phone out of my pocket and text my mom:  _ Is there any chance that Dad worked on the set of any of Regina Mills’ movies? _

Mallory and I sit and awkward silence waiting for my phone to ping. I can tell that she is impatient by the way she shifts in her chair and keeps trying to get a closer look at my phone. 

My phone pings:  _ I mean it is a possibility. Your father worked on so many sets it was a bit hard to keep track of. Why? _

_ It’s a long story. One that is going to require a drink and a phone call. Do you think they could have chatted on set? I need to know if I have any sort of connection with Regina. _

Mom quickly responds:  _ Oh honey, that is funny! Your dad never made friends with the actors even when I tried to convince him to. He was a bit shy when it came to making friends in general.  _

“Well,” I say looking up at Mallory. “My dad definitely has no connections with Regina.”

Mallory sighs for maybe the tenth time during our meeting, “well now my only guess could be that she chose you exactly because you aren’t of higher status. She and her people might feel as if they can control the narrative due to your lack of experience.”

I try not to be hurt by yet another one of Mallory's brass statements. I feel my phone vibrate again and quickly glance down:  _ That reminds me sweetie. I have some of your fathers old work and have packaged it up to send to you. I am hoping to send it to you within the week. _

I look back up at Mallory, “so what you are saying is that she is praying on the weak and that she is hoping to bully me into telling her exact narrative and nothing else.”

Mallory nods, “that is what I am fearing, however I do not think you are one to be bullied Sabine. I think they are underestimating you. You my dear, are a fighter. I want this cover. I want to make waves and I think you can get more out of Regina than just information about her dress auction.”

I start sweating just a little bit, “what exactly are you asking of me Mallory?”

Mallory leans forward conspiratorially, “I am asking you if you have what it takes to go toe-to-toe with Regina Mills. I am asking you if you can shake things up.”

Do I have what it takes to go up to Regina Mills? I have no idea. What I do know is that I want this chance to prove myself. To prove I can be great. Not only to Mallory, not to the world, but to myself. 

“Yes,” I finally say. “I can do this.”

“That’s it. Just yes?”

I tilt my head considering my response. I want this. I don’t think I have ever wanted something as badly as this. Am I scared shitless? Absolutely. Am I going to put on a mask of confidence despite my fear? Absolutely. I look Mallory in the eyes, unwavering, “Fuck yes?” 

Mallory chuckles a little, “there is the enthusiasm I was looking for. I am still unsure and this whole situation makes me a little anxious. This interview is important for Firedrake. You understand that right, Sabine?”

“Of course I do.”

“I am still not entirely convinced I should let you do this.”

I internally panic a little. I don’t think I have ever wanted something as badly as I do this opportunity to prove myself. I am thirty eight years old goddamnit and my life has been so fucking bland. So ordinary. I want a chance to show that I can be extraordinary beyond my mundane life. I have dreamed of being a bigshot writer for over a decade now. I don’t want to work for magazines my entire life. I want to have a book published. I want my name to be remembered like Regina Mills’. I need this. This can change my life, my career.

“Well the way I see it Mallory is you need me. You want Regina. Regina wants me. It doesn’t seem that I need to convince you. To me it looks like you have to convince me.”

I hold my breath as Mallory stares me down. Her icy blue eyes chilling my very soul. I have never seen Mallory this quiet or intense in my entire year of working here. I may have overstepped. I may have overshot myself a bit, but I don’t back down. I return Mallory's stare as my soul is internally screaming at me to take it back. But this is what she was looking for, wasn't it? Confidence. Acting this way goes against everything I have ever been taught by my parents, but so far my subservient kindness has gotten me nowhere. The world does not stop for kindness. The world respects people who think they should be running it. I need, no I  _ want _ , to leave my mark on the world. This is my opportunity. 

The silence continues, settling deep into my bones. I feel a sense of uncomfort that Mallory has never made me feel. I feel as if she is staring into the very depths of my soul. Scrutinizing me. Seeing every way I am not worthy, but I refuse to back down. This is my shot at greatness. Mallory finally relents.

“Okay Sabine,” Mallory extends her hand for me to shake.

I release a breath of relief. Feeling nearly shocked as I firmly shake Mallory’s hand. 

“Excel in this Sabine. Not just for Firedrake, but for yourself. Do not disappoint.”

“Don’t worry. I will.”

I stand on somewhat shaky legs in a bit of a daze that this is the way my day has gone. Never in a million years did I think this opportunity would present itself. I turn around to make my way out of the door.

“Regina may have seen your piece on physician-assisted suicide.”

I spin around, shock evident on my face, “what?”

“It is a beautiful piece of work. Honestly stunning. It wouldn’t surprise me that she chose you if she read that piece.”

It is a piece that I hold very close to my heart. It was the first time I truly felt like a writer. I finally felt authentic. I met a man at a restaurant and he told me about his sister that suffered from brain cancer. As we talked more he told me about the physician-assisted suicide support group that he joined with his sister. The story about so many people fighting to die with dignity. Their illness was going to end their lives down the line and they didn’t want to suffer. They didn’t want their loved ones to suffer and watch them deteriorate. I knew at that very moment that I wanted to give those people a voice. I wanted to tell their story. 

When I first pitched the idea to the editor I worked for at the time I could have sworn I would be turned down, but to my surprise I got the green light. That piece changed me as a writer. It is the story I am proudest of. The story that I worked the hardest one. I often go back to it to remind myself what I am truly capable of. 

I offer Mallory a small smile, “thank you Mal.”

Her lips twitch up at the nickname, “you are very talented. There is a chance that it could be the reason she wants to speak with you.”

“But it’s not likely.”

“No,” Mallory says. “It isn’t likely, but if you make this piece as wonderful as I know you can then the next time it will be because of your talent, Sabine.”

**TBC :)**


End file.
